


What A Difference A Year Makes...

by Jay_Jay24



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: #wen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, protective Ben Weston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Jay24/pseuds/Jay_Jay24
Summary: "Sonny we have been though hell and back. I got my memory back. I broke up with Paul. Leo is gone and I have my health. I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. We can finally be together"" Oh Will.. I've waited so long to be with you" They hug and hold on to each otherOne year later...Ben and Will share a jail cell. Sonny stopped visiting Will,  Ciara gave up on Ben. They have nothing left but the memories that haunt them. Over time wounds heel and feelings begin to arise... Oh what a difference a year makes.
Relationships: Abigail Deveraux/Chad DiMera, Ben Weston/ Will Horton, Ciara Brady/Ben Weston, Stefan DiMera/Gabi Hernandez, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What A Difference A Year Makes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with this new ship!! BEN + WIll= WEN!! Story coming soon..

It was a beautiful November morning, a perfect day for a weeding. Will looked in the mirror and attempted to fix his tie to no avail, why are they so tricky he thought to himself. Luckily his gorgeous husband walked out of the bathroom in his black suite. Sonny took one look at Will and the mess he made out of the tie and laughed " Come here, I'll help you with that" Will groaned and walked over to his husband " I don't get it, I do exactly what you do and the dame tie just doesn't do what I want it to do...Im pretty sure its broken or something" Sonny laughed at how flushed Will got, he finds his mumbling cute " Well I'm pretty sure the tie is not broken because look" Sonny turns Will around so that he is looking into the mirror again. Will smiles because though the reflection he see's a perfectly tied tie. " Is there anything you can't do Mr. Kiriakis-Horton" Will has said it time and time again. Sonny is the best thing that has ever happened to him. "Yes actually" Sonny replies " I can't seem to teach my husband how to tie his own ties" Will laugh's " Very funny, I didnt know you were also a comedian" Will look up at the clock " Oh shoot, were going to be late" Soony looks over at the clock as well " Let's go, Lannie and Eli will kill us if were late" They grabbed there keys and made there way to the square hand in hand to were the ceremony was going to take place. Before they arrived Will stopped, Sonny noticed and turned around to face him " Will? Is everything alright?" Will looked into Sonny's eyes " Yes, everything is perfect" Will responded because yes everything was perfect in this moment "Sonny we have been though hell and back. I got my memory back. I broke up with Paul. Leo is gone and I have my health. I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. We can finally be together" It finally felt like there slates were clean and this was there chance to just start over, no more drama or ghost from there past. No more secrets and no more dark nights just daylight" Oh Will.. I've waited so long to be with you" They hug and hold on to each other.

"Ben...Ben?" Ciara called out from outside there apartment. She had gone to get her hair and makeup done, the plan was for Ben to meet her at the square so they could buy Ben a new pair of dress shoes but after waiting for an hour Ciara became worried when Ben didn't show. So she decided to go looking for him at the apartment " Ben come on were going to be late to the wedding" She noticed the door was open, she didn't think anything of it until Ben dint answer " come on Ben you promised you would go and you know I hate being..." She stopped dead in her tracks. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene in front of her. Jordan Ridgeway laid dead on the floor while Ben Weston laid over her with a scarf in his hand and tears in his eyes. Ciara's breath hitched " What have you done?" 

One year later...

"RANDOM SEARCH! GET UP AND STEP AWAY FROM YOUR BED'S! YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL! FACE THE WALL, PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND BEHIND YOUR HEAD" the officer yells to the whole cell block "Cell block D your up first" after the officer's searched the room they locked the cell door behind them with a loud bang, that signalized the end of the search. As expected the room was left trashed "Weston!Horton! Your cell is clear" the officer's chuckled " Now clean it up before it's lights out" oh what a difference a year makes...


End file.
